<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by Angelism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940698">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelism/pseuds/Angelism'>Angelism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelism/pseuds/Angelism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last words you heard before you drifted off were ones you could never get tired of. </p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Henlo I am back with Soft Simon Hours ™<br/>I've had v little writing muse lately, but my love for Simon hit me like a brick and I had to write it out</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"So soft...."</i>
</p>
<p>Supple flesh kneaded in his grasp, his lips ghosting over your earlobes. </p>
<p>
  <i>"More beautiful than anything I ever laid my eyes on..."</i>
</p>
<p>You soaked up his words of praise as if you were dying from thirst, the delicate words your oasis. </p>
<p>
  <i>"I love you."</i>
</p>
<p>Words that entered your heart, woven through the very fabric of your life force.<br/>
That was what Simon was to you, afterall. </p>
<p>His hands grasped and kneaded, toying with your breasts as gently as possible; almost as if you were a fine china. Too delicate to shatter.<br/>
His lips met your neck, and you could feel him against your back.</p>
<p>A warm embrace, a sense of security... And more. </p>
<p>Pressing his hips against you, rutting gently, he was pleasantly surprised to hear a faint moan. It was just a small, quiet sound... But pleasing on its own. </p>
<p><i>"You're absolutely breathtaking."</i><br/>
He whispered, a shiver dancing down your spine.<br/>
He turned you around to face him, his wonderful calm gaze staring into yours before your lips met his.<br/>
Simon's hands explored your soft skin, committing every inch to his memory. </p>
<p>There was absolutely no way he would want to forget this moment with you. </p>
<p>Simon helped you lay back on your bed, your fingers laced in his hair while his lips never left yours... You could feel him through his trousers; hard, aching...</p>
<p>He wouldn't let himself give in to pleasure quite yet though, no.<br/>
No, this was about you. Worshipping you, making sure you knew just how much he adored you. </p>
<p>His lips trailed down, peppering kisses along your jaw and neck before gently sucking on the flesh of your breast. Your back arched ever so slightly as his lips popped off, a little red mark the only indicator of his love thus far. </p>
<p>"Your skin is so delicate." He softly mused, the trail of kisses continuing as his hands caressed your thighs.<br/>
Simon's lips carried on there, too; a path of hickeys left in his wake. </p>
<p>It wasn't long before he had finally focused on one of his favourite things about you... </p>
<p>The room was filled with your quiet moans, soft falsettos of pleasure as he lapped at your folds. Suckling ever so slightly before dragging his tongue up, circling around your clit before enveloping it in his lips.<br/>
Two fingers curved ever so slightly, pressing into one of the only spots that could send your head rushing. </p>
<p><i>"Simon!"</i> You called his name out, a curious him leaving him as he continued on; determined to give you the love you deserved. </p>
<p>It wasn't much longer before your orgasm took over, your legs shaking and quivering as you tightened around his fingers.<br/>
He didn't stop though, no.<br/>
Instead he persisted, fingering you through your orgasm before his tongue and hand slowed to a stop.  </p>
<p><i>"I love you so much, my dear."</i> His blue eyes gazed up from his perch. <i>"You really are amazing."</i></p>
<p>His words were so sweet, so full of love, you could nearly cry. </p>
<p>Moments passed as he trailed back up your body, your taste on his lips as he kissed you once more.<br/>
He stood up all too soon, the warmth leaving your body for only a moment. </p>
<p>Propping yourself up on your elbows, you looked up just in time to see him shed his clothes...<br/>
Not that there was much to take off in the first place. </p>
<p>He'd lubed himself up by the time he returned to you, your arms wrapped around his neck with a hand absently laced in his hair as he lined himself up. </p>
<p>"Do you want me to stop?" </p>
<p>You know Simon was only making sure; if you'd say no at any point, he would stop. </p>
<p>"No," you shook your head. <i>"I want you, Simon." </i></p>
<p>He was slow at first, making sure not to hurt you in any way as he buried himself within you.<br/>
Simon's forehead rested against yours, eyes shut as he reveled in just how utterly soft and warm you were. </p>
<p>It was always like this. Each time he made love to you, it felt like the first time to him. </p>
<p><i>"I love you." </i><br/>
His hips moved slowly yet passionately, each gentle thrust filled with overflowing emotion.<br/>
Simon angled his hips, hitting that spot nearly every time while his hand rested on your thigh; moving it a little closer, he thumbed circles into your clit. </p>
<p>His lips were on yours once more, soft groans leaving him the closer he got.<br/>
It didn't take much longer for your second orgasm to come, your arms around him as his breath caught.<br/>
<i>"So tight--"</i> he moaned, <i>"I-- Ah--"</i></p>
<p><i>"Simon!"</i><br/>
Your head tilted back, his lips meeting the skin of your neck briefly before his hips became erratic.<br/>
<i>"I'm going to--"</i> his words shuddered, <i>"Please-- may I?"</i> </p>
<p><i>"Simon, yes!"</i> You cried out, wrapping your legs around him.<br/>
That was all the permission he needed before his hips stilled, cock deep within as he came hard. </p>
<p>Your eyes opened to see his own wondrous blues gazing into yours.<br/>
<i>"I love you."</i><br/>
Three words spoken in unison, your lips meeting once more as you stayed joined for a moment longer. </p>
<p>Eventually, you laid next to him; his arms wrapped around you as he held you close. Your head was pressed against his chest, lulled by the beat of his thirium pump.<br/>
The last words you heard before you drifted off were ones you could never get tired of. </p>
<p>
  <i>"I love you." </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>